


Pusteblume

by Migliaccio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: 傻味恋爱
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Timo Werner, Mario Gómez/Thomas Müller
Kudos: 1





	Pusteblume

**Author's Note:**

> *标题：蒲公英  
> 陈年老文了，时间轴就是维尔纳和戈麦斯都在国家队的时候

戈麦斯在维尔纳转进门来的一瞬间就注意到了他。并不是他有意看那个方向，而是维尔纳的状态实在是过于显眼。他穿得倒是和其他人没有区别，头发湿漉漉的，脖子上挂着一块毛巾，眼睛看着前边稍低一点儿的位置，不和任何人对上视线。他在笑，他在掩饰，但是他在笑。

那个蒂莫·维尔纳。他笑起来时总是傻乎乎的，但他现在看起来格外傻：他的一只手抓着一边的毛巾角，另一只手放在嘴唇上，然后拿下来，像是思考自己该做什么。戈麦斯立刻就能猜到一定发生了什么，但是发生了什么呢？维尔纳在他对面的空位站住了，像是忘记了还得去拿早餐似地拉开椅子，然后动作又停在了一半。戈麦斯把一勺麦片送进嘴里，对他挥了挥勺子。像是刚意识到戈麦斯坐在这儿似地，维尔纳“啪”地站直身体，以一种十分好笑的姿势对他鞠了鞠躬。他居然鞠了鞠躬。

“早上好，蒂莫。”戈麦斯假装没有注意到他的古怪，用勺子指了指桌上的空碟子，“吃点儿什么？站着傻笑可是不会让你吃饱的。”

“哦，哦！”他回答，有些局促地挠了挠后脑勺，“对，对。早上好。”

维尔纳拿起了碟子。转身的时候，他的脸上又露出了那种抑制不住的、兴奋又满足的傻笑。戈麦斯向后靠去，挑起了一边眉毛，但是维尔纳显然仍然在想他自己的事情，并没有注意到他的神情。他的目光跟着维尔纳，看着这个年轻人在白香肠和鸡肉肠之间犹豫不决，发出了一个若有所思的哼声。这声音把他身边的托马斯·穆勒吸引了过来。

“怎么了，马里奥？”他凑过来的同时叉走了戈麦斯碟子里的一片白香肠，“发生什么了？”

“蒂莫。”戈麦斯用勺子指给他看，“他与平时不太一样，对吧？”

穆勒回过头，用一只手遮住眼睛一侧，装模作样地偷瞄老老实实站在那儿，低着头专心看着厨师煎鸡蛋卷的维尔纳。“我明白你的意思，”他把白香肠和叉子一起塞进嘴里，“确实有点儿不对，可是是哪儿呢？你也没法从那副表情上判断他怎么了。”

“如果你问我的话，”穆勒叼着叉子，他没有回头，所以他也没有看到戈麦斯在他身后露出的某种宠爱又促狭的微笑，“我上次看到类似的傻笑是在你的脸上。”

穆勒猛地回过头，“你是说，”他盯着戈麦斯，微笑也在他眼睛里慢慢亮起来，“他出的毛病跟我们一样？”

“毛病倒不是我会选择的词。”戈麦斯回答，这时穆勒又从他的碟子里叉走了最后一小块煎蛋卷，那里头夹着蘑菇、菠菜和洋葱，像是他自己的碟子里没有似的。“但是是的，”他对托马斯点头，并眨了眨眼睛，“某种直觉。”

戈麦斯既然说出了这句话，那就是他默许穆勒去做“任何穆勒可能会去做的事情”。不管是什么糟糕的事儿，戈麦斯都会成为他最坚实的伙伴及搭档。这些大词似乎更应该出现在描述赛场的时候，而不是散发着热面包、鸡蛋、烤肠和八卦香气的早餐时间里。不过反过来说，这种时候才是更能体现出这些词重要意味的时刻。

这个时候，维尔纳端着他装得满满的碟子走回来，用毛巾的一角擦了擦耳朵，和正笑嘻嘻看着他的穆勒打了招呼，完全意识不到接下来将会发生什么。穆勒开始与维尔纳东拉西扯一些废话，而戈麦斯假装不注意似地继续吃他的早餐。他被偷走了一片香肠和一块煎蛋卷，所以他从穆勒面前的面包篮里拿走了半个椒盐卷饼。

“蒂莫，”托马斯开始了，马里奥不用抬头就能知道托马斯脸上正带着那种笑容，他眼角的笑纹里全部是友善、诚恳与真实，因为托马斯·穆勒就是这样的人，大概吧。“昨晚在谁那儿睡啊？”

坐在穆勒正对面，本来正在专心看着手机的诺伊尔看了他们一眼。

老天，那表情可谓是无价之宝。维尔纳的眼睛睁大了，他的微笑僵在脸上，嘴唇张开，目光紧张、尴尬又不知所措，手里刚刚拿起的叉子差点儿摔回桌上。“呃……”他的眼睛飞快地眨了几次，咬了咬嘴唇，眼神无辜又有点儿惊恐，像是被捉住责问是不是偷吃了蛋糕的小狗，穆勒自己甚至都觉得有点儿可怜他了。“我没……”他试着回答，但像是意识到自己的表情已经出卖了他，他的眼神慌乱地从戈麦斯、穆勒和诺伊尔身上扫过，而这个停顿让餐桌上更多的人注意到了这边的动静，他们嘴上没停下，但是目光已经盯在了这个话题的中心人物身上。“他们围着蒂莫干什么呢？”他们互相无声地这么问。

这就是戈麦斯抬起头来环视四周的时候了。他咬着那小半个椒盐卷饼四处张望——又只花了一秒钟，只要一秒钟就足够让他知道这故事的另一个主人公是谁。瞧那儿，在所有往他们这儿看的眼神中，有这么一位一头金发的年轻人浑身僵直，肩膀的肌肉紧绷着，正死死盯着面包篮里的苹果烤饼，像是那是世界上最唯一能引起他兴趣的东西似的。天啊，戈麦斯忍住不让自己的嘴唇上翘得太厉害，这也太简单了。

就像听到了他在想什么似的，布兰特突然抬起头看向他们这儿，他那种同样警惕、担忧又不知所措的视线还没来得及落在维尔纳身上，就撞上了戈麦斯的眼睛，他就像是一起偷了蛋糕但是没被捉住的那只小狗似的，伸了伸脑袋，又立刻缩了回去，再次盯着苹果烤饼，用眼角的余光偷偷瞟向坐在他这一侧的维尔纳。

这太有趣了，戈麦斯和穆勒交换了一个眼神，诺伊尔奇怪地看着他们俩。现在，既然目的达到了，“我听说尤利安他们几个昨天晚上呆在一起打游戏，然后就睡在他的房间里，”维尔纳听到这个名字的时候目光飞快地闪了闪，穆勒显然快要大笑出声了，“你没有和他们一块儿吗？”

戈麦斯看着维尔纳自以为不动声色地松了一口气，“没有，呃……”这是他可以回答的问题，“大概九点钟的时候我就走了。”

随后你干了些什么呢？和那个跟着你一起走的另一个尤利安？穆勒的眼睛显然在问这些话，但是他嘴里说道：“好孩子，他们几个可玩到了一点多钟。等会儿我们还要派队长把他们一个一个从被窝里揪出来。”

诺伊尔喝了一口咖啡，对这个直接放在他头顶上的责任不置可否。戈麦斯吃完了最后一口早餐，穆勒拍了拍他的胳膊，凑到他的耳边。

“你看到了吗？”

戈麦斯不动声色地点点头，维尔纳正死死地盯着碟子，用刀叉慢吞吞地切第一小块煎蛋卷。

“午餐时他们俩必须得坐一块儿。”穆勒胸有成竹地发表建议，诺伊尔将咖啡杯挡在鼻子跟前，眼睛盯着他们俩说悄悄话，“让我们看看会有什么好事情发生。”随后他对诺伊尔露出一个微笑，无声地用口型质问他：“你什么都知道，对不对？”

诺伊尔再次不置可否。他收回了目光，平静地用餐巾擦起他面前那一小块桌子上的面包屑和洒出来的几滴橙汁。他当然知道，他可能是整个队伍里最早一个知道的。谁没见过呢？当然，他们谁都不会说出来。他将用过的餐巾放进碟子里，起身离开，走的时候拍了拍维尔纳的肩膀。

“早上好，蒂莫。”诺伊尔平静地说，像是刚刚什么都没发生过一样。而在维尔纳的头顶上，他正对着马里奥与托马斯看着他的神情，挑了挑眉毛。

午餐有牛肉、鱼、猪肉和香肠。谁也不知道为什么，当维尔纳跟着穆勒最后两个走进餐厅的时候，空位只剩下戈麦斯身边的和布兰特身边的两个了。他拿了一杯橙汁，满脸疑惑地看着穆勒喊了一声“马里奥！”，然后飞快地窜向戈麦斯身边。布兰特正在和他对面的德拉克斯勒说话，他在看到维尔纳走过来的时候抬起头，露出了一个羞涩又欢迎的笑容。

“怎么样？”他拉开了身边的那把椅子，维尔纳坐了下来，放下他的那杯橙汁，“你点了什么？”

“鱼。”维尔纳回答，他稍稍侧过头，在眼神与布兰特对上的时候再次露出那种腼腆的傻笑，“你呢？”

负责午餐的工作人员将盛着牛肉和几片香肠的碟子放在了布兰特的面前。“啊，来了，”他干脆直接将盘子往维尔纳那儿推了推，“尝尝看？”

维尔纳看了看他，然后看了看碟子里，又看了看他。“行，”他回答，那种傻笑又在他脸上扩大了，他看着布兰特闪闪发亮的眼睛，“但是你也得尝尝我的那份。”

随后他开始切那块牛肉，布兰特凑得更近了些，看起来简直是想要帮他切似的。当维尔纳切下那一块儿放进嘴里时，他们俩的目光再次对上，布兰特的笑容又一次显而易见地扩大了，维尔纳舔舔嘴唇，露出和他差不多傻的笑容。显然，没有人在意那块牛肉的味道如何。

这是什么白痴画面？尤利安·德拉克斯勒盯着他们俩。他觉得有哪里不对，但是他说不上来哪儿不对。这种气氛他不是第一次体会到了，无论是在国家队还是在俱乐部，尤其是在巴黎圣日耳曼，你甚至会对有人在一起吃饭时眉来眼去的频率之高感到震惊。不可能，他对自己说，他们俩？不可能。大概。肯定不可能。

他看了一眼另外一侧。所有人都在干他们自己的事情，仿佛没有人注意到他面前是什么情况，或者大家都知道这是什么情况。德拉克斯勒有点儿迷惑。维尔纳的那份鱼肉被端了上来，他们分开来吃自己的，他们没有怎么对话，但谁也能看得出他们俩正抓紧每个机会悄悄地从眼角偷看对方，而当其中一个人故意让自己的视线被对方发现的时候，他们会同时露出一种羞涩、甜蜜、在德拉克斯勒眼里无比诡异的微笑，然后将眼神移开。尤利安·德拉克斯勒甚至是见过有人坐在其他人两腿之间吃饭的人，但是这画面对他来说也有点太过了。

为什么我坐在这儿？他深深吸了一口气，看着维尔纳切下自己的一块鱼肉，在空中犹豫了一会儿，最后放进布兰特的盘子里。德拉克斯勒敢发誓，如果不是正在和大伙儿一起吃饭，维尔纳的那根叉子绝对会直接塞进布兰特的嘴里。这下和可不可能没有什么关系了，他舀起一勺布丁，小声问：“你们俩在约会吗？”

“嘘！”布兰特像是被什么人敲了一下，立刻对他比了个手势，“别在这儿问。”

“……”德拉克斯勒的眼睛从他的脸上盯到维尔纳的脸上，“蒂莫。”他慢吞吞地念维尔纳的名字。

维尔纳犹豫了一下，点点头。他的眼神过分诚恳，令德拉克斯勒一时甚至想不出回答他的话。维尔纳放下他左手拿着的餐巾，轻轻拍了拍布兰特的手腕。“我想，”他小声回答，眼睛盯着德拉克斯勒，但德拉克斯勒感觉他是不想对上旁边布兰特盯着他的眼神，更不想注意到桌子那边探头探脑的穆勒的目光，“是的。可能是这么回事儿。千万别说……”

“可能？”布兰特小声问。

“肯定。”维尔纳用更小的声音回答他，然后瞄了一眼德拉克斯勒。

“我明白了。”德拉克斯勒将刚刚那口气咽进了喉咙里。当获得这样的回答时，谁也没法再说他们哪儿不对了。他抓了抓自己的后脑勺，给了他们俩一个露出牙齿的微笑：“挺好的。我是说……我知道了。祝贺你们。”

德拉克斯勒觉得自己处理得很圆滑。其实挺不错的，他对自己说，这一点儿都不奇怪。在看着他把注意力放回自己的手机上之后，布兰特悄悄将手掌翻过来，将维尔纳的手指握在手心里。他们俩再次看了一眼对方，再次露出那种腼腆、羞涩且充满快活的笑容。他凑过去，维尔纳也把耳朵凑到他嘴唇跟前。现在谁也不知道布兰特在说什么了。

桌子的另一边，今天第无数次地，戈麦斯与穆勒交换了一个目光。“不错，”穆勒评价，“我等下要去问问尤利安他们说了什么。”

“你明知道他们说了什么。”戈麦斯回答，将一颗薄荷糖弹进嘴里，这意味着穆勒必定会立刻凑过来给他一个吻，“对吧，托马斯？”

德拉克斯勒并不是有意背叛维尔纳的，而是穆勒把他们之间发生的几乎每一句对话都猜得一分不差。穆勒说这些的同时将两只胳膊都搭在戈麦斯的肩上，诺伊尔抱着双臂站在他们旁边。如果说诺伊尔和戈麦斯的神情没什么变化，穆勒的脸上则一点儿也不掩饰对他充满赞许意味的笑容。作为对他背叛的回报，他们三个把早餐时的故事全部告诉了他。终于恍然大悟的德拉克斯勒将难以置信的目光从他们几个身上依次扫过，最后抓住了诺伊尔：“为什么？为什么是我坐在那儿？”他听起来有点儿委屈。

“有一只十分烦人的小鸟告诉我，你昨天游戏打得过晚。”诺伊尔拍了拍他的后脖颈，“这是对你的惩罚。”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> PSG惨遭风评被害


End file.
